1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a waterproof switch device, more particularly to a waterproof switch device for a battery powered electric appliance, such as a flashlight.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional waterproof switch device for a battery powered electric appliance, e.g. a flashlight, is shown to comprise a tubular housing 11 with an accommodation chamber 14, a switch body 12 which is inserted into the accommodation chamber 14 and which has a push button 16 that is urged to protrude out of a through hole 15 in the tubular housing 11 immediately after the switch body 12 is inserted into the accommodation chamber 14, and a tubular elastomeric member 13 which is strapped around the tubular housing 11 for providing a waterproofing effect. A protrusion 17 is vaunted from the elastomeric member 13 to mate and receive the push button 16.
Since the elastomeric member 13 is still rotatable relative to the tubular housing 11 so that the protrusion 17 tends to move relative to the push button 16, water may enter the accommodation chamber 14 from the through hole 15. In addition, it is inconvenient to press the push button 16 by means of the protrusion 17.
Moreover, since there is no means for guiding the insertion of the switch body 12 into the tubular housing 11 and for retaining the former in the latter, the switch body 12 is inconveniently inserted into the accommodation chamber 14 and may be rotated therein after a period of use.